Understanding
by DoctorDarkAngel
Summary: SLASH JacksonEric SLASH...Jackson likes Eric.  The question is, does Eric feel the same?  Read at own risk!  This is slash people!  OneShot


**"Understanding"**

**Flight 29 Down**

**Jackson/Eric**

**Romance**

**One-Shot Slash**

**Warning: So, if you haven't already guessed by now, this is a slash fic. Meaning guy on guy. Read at your own risk.**

**A/N: This is my take on what should have happened in the episode where Lex takes everyone's tapes and hides them so no one finds out Jackson's secret. Picture the scene where Eric finds Jackson trying to leave and hugs him. That's where I got the idea for this fic. If someone could tell me the name of that episode, I would be eternally grateful! Thanks:)**

Without any warning at all, Jackson grabbed Eric and pushed him into the nearest tree. Not waiting for Eric to respond, Jackson's lips were on his. Eric, who was now completely shocked, opened his mouth in protest, giving Jackson exactly what he wanted, full access to his mouth. Before he could even comprehend what was happening, Eric moaned. Hearing Eric moan sent chills down Jackson's spine, making him moan as well. Grabbing Jackson's shoulders, Eric pushed his pack to the ground. With the rain pouring down on them, they continued to kiss as if their lives depended on it.

Finally breaking apart, both boys were gasping for breath. Eric spoke first.

"What was that?" He nearly yelled. His eyes were huge and his breaths were coming out in gasps.

Jackson rolled his eyes.

"That was a kiss." He stated.

This time Eric rolled his eyes.

"I know that. I meant, why did you just kiss me?"

"Honestly?"

"Yeah, that would be great." Eric's only way to respond was through sarcasm.

"Because I wanted too."

Eric could only stare at him. He was speechless. Had had not been expecting Jackson to admit anything. Finally finding his voice, Eric spoke.

"Wait! You wanted too? Kiss me? Since when? And what about Melissa? I thought you had the hots for her." Eric rambled on. "And since when are you gay?" He blurted out.

Jackson could only smile. Eric was cute when he rambled.

"I'm not gay, Eric, I'm bi. I like girls and guys. To answer your questions: yes, I wanted to kiss you. For a while now. Melissa knows I lean more towards guys now. I did have the "hots" for her, as you call it. And like I said, I'm bi. Does that about clear things up for you?" Again, Jackson could only smile.

"No, it does not clear things up! What did you think was going to happen? You'd kiss me and everything would be ok? You have no clue what you've done, do you?" Eric was starting to get loud now.

Jackson was confused.

"Eric, what are you talking about? What have I done? Other than kiss the guys I've liked for a while now?"

"You like me?" Eric asked.

"My God, Eric! Why else would I kiss you unless I liked you?"

"I didn't know." He silently spoke.

"Now, I ask again...what have I done?"

Looking at Jackson, even through the pouring rain, Eric could see the look of confusion on his face.

"You mean you're serious about that kiss? You aren't just messin' around?"

It was like someone flipped a switch in Jackson's head. He knew exactly what Eric was getting at.

"Do you really think I would do that to you? Lead you on and just drop you once I get what I want? Is that really how you see me?"

"I don't...I don't know, Jackson. I'm confused. Its not everyday a hot guy kisses me out of the blue." Eric missed his slip up. Jackson, however, did not.

"You think I'm hot?" He asked Eric.

"That's not the point." Eric blushed.

"Oh, I beg to differ. That's exactly the point. Eric, do you like me? I mean, are you gay? Or maybe bi?"

Eric kept his eyes on the ground. He didn't want to meet Jackson's eyes. He knew he would tell him everything if he did.

"Eric, please, speak to me. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to ambush you with all of this. I guess it was just wishful thinking on my part."

"Wishful thinking?" Eric asked, still not looking up.

"Eric, if you haven't figured it out by now, then let me clear things up for you. I like you. A lot."

Panic arose in Eric's eyes.

"No, no! I can't...I won't! Not again!" If Jackson hadn't been confused before, he sure as heck was now.

"Eric, you're not making any sense. What's wrong?" Jackson walked to where Eric was standing. He placed his hand on Eric's shoulder, trying to show his support. Eric jumped away, like he had been burned.

"No! Please, no!" Eric was beginning to freak out. He was already starting to scare Jackson. Again, he tried to calm him.

"Eric, man, listen to me! Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. Trust me."

"That's what he used to say."

"Who? Eric, what are you talking about?"

Again, Eric shut down. He dropped to the ground and Jackson could tell he had started to cry. He was shaking and sobbing, quietly, but loud enough for Jackson to hear.

Ever so carefully, Jackson sat down beside him. Grabbing his discarded pack, he pulled a clan, dry blanket from it. Hoping Eric wouldn't freak out again, Jackson scooted closer and wrapped the blanket around them both.

After a few more minutes, Eric turned to face Jackson.

"It was my father. A couple of years ago, my brother came out to all of us. I was cool with it. So was mom. But dad, my God, he was furious. He started yelling about how no son of his would be gay. Not while he was still breathing. There was so much screaming and the yelling was horrible. Mom started crying and dad just slapped her across the face and told her to shut up."

"My God, Eric, I had no idea." Jackson was beyond shocked. He was completely floored.

"When my brother started to stand up for himself, dad got even more angry. He slapped him in the face and pushed him to the floor. That's when he turned to me. He walked up to me and grabbed me by my shirt. He was so angry. I've never seen him that angry before. He was screaming at me about how I had better not be some queer like my brother. Without thinking, I told him I was bi. He just snapped. I could see it in his eyes. He threw me to the floor and kicked me in the stomach. All I can remember him saying was he would never have faggots as his sons. That he would beat it out of us if that's what it took."

"Eric, how long did this go on?"

"For almost a month. Our mom had finally had enough. One day while he was at work, she got up enough courage to call the police and report all of the abuse we had been suffering through. The cops came and waited for our dad to get home from work. They arrested him and took him to jail that night. Luckily, or not so, he had just beaten us the night before so the bruises were still very fresh. The police had all the evidence they needed. A week later we were in court pressing whatever charges we could. He ended up with thirty years in prison. Ten years for each of us. No possibility of parole."

For the next few minutes neither boy spoke. Jackson was still taking it all in. He couldn't believe that Eric had been through all of this and no one had known. None of his friends could have known.

Eric was shocked that he had opened up to Jackson like he had. Honestly, he hadn't planned on it. But once he opened his mouth, he found that it was almost impossible to not tell him the truth.

Finally breaking the silence, Jackson spoke.

"Eric, I am so sorry. I can't believe you were put through all of that. No one deserves something like that, least of all you. I just...I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say."

"Its ok. You have nothing to be sorry for. You didn't know."

"No, I didn't but I do now and I just need to say I'm sorry. If I'd have known I would never have kissed you." Jackson dropped his head down. He could look at Eric.

"Jackson, no. You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm glad you kissed me. It helped clear a lot of things up. The truth is, I've kinda had a small crush on you for a while now."

"Really?" Jackson seemed surprised.

"Yeah."

"For how long?"

"Since before we left of the school trip. But once the plane went down, I pushed those feelings back. I knew there were more important things to worry about right now. But, I don't get it. Why did you kiss me? Now? After what I heard you say to Melissa about not wanting to start a relationship while we were stuck here."

"You should have stuck around and listened to the rest of the conversation. If you had then you would have heard me come out to Melissa. Once she knew I was bisexual, then there was no need to hide who I really had feelings for. I mean, Melissa is a great girl and I do have feelings for her. Sisterly feelings. She's like a baby sister to me. She asked who I like and I just told her. She was so surprised. But she hugged me and wished me luck. She's the one who told me I should tell you how I feel. Granted, I didn't tell you, I showed you, but I guess you get the idea."

Eric smiled, even the tiniest smile, but it was a smile nonetheless. Jackson felt a wave of happiness wash over him. Seeing Eric smile made his happy. He realized all he wanted to do was make him happy.

"So, Eric, I know this may not be the most appropriate time to ask this and I really hope you agree, but how would you feel about us being together? Like as a couple? While we're here on the island and once we get home?"

Eric smiled. Taking Jackson's hand in his, he laced their fingers together. Scooting closer to Jackson, he laid his head over on his shoulder.

"Yeah, Jackson, I'd love that. I like you. A lot and I'd love to be your boyfriend."

Out of nowhere, Eric started laughing. Looking down at him, Jackson had a puzzled look on his face.

"What is so funny?" He asked.

"Man, how gay do we sound?" Eric said, quickly slipping back into 'Eric' mode.

Jackson laughed as well.

"Dude, you are so right."

As the rain continued to fall down on them, both boys smiled. They were happy. Finally. And that's all that mattered. Tomorrow they would worry about finding a way home. Tonight, they had each other and they were satisfied.

**The End.**

**A/N: Ok, so I have no idea if anyone is even going to read this, but I just had to write it. I've had this idea running through my head for over a week now and decided to type it out. I've never read a slash fic about any of the Flight 29 Down boys, so for all I know, its not well liked. Oh well, I like it and that's all that matters. But if by some chance someone out there reads this and actually likes it, review and let me know. All reviews are welcome. Good, bad, whatever. Just review. :)**


End file.
